Glück
by kuncipintu
Summary: Leeteuk, dan segala hal yang dilaluinya seharian. Hal-hal yang mungkin akan terus berulang setiap harinya. Hal-hal yang tidak semua orang mampu menjalaninya. / "Hyung-ah ...! Saranghae ...! / Setidaknya, Leeteuk masih memiliki kata Super Junior di depan namanya. / Birthday fic yang telat se-abad. / More warnings inside. / RnR, please?


×**G**l**ü**c**k**×

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

_**Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Gaje—seperti biasa, EYD tidak layak baca, dan berbahaya bagi kesehatan mata, hidung, mulut, serta jiwa. Dan, **__**hati-hati mengantuk**__** saat membacanya~**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**Lagi-lagi satu cerita aneh dari saya~ Semoga readers gak bosan dengan cerita yang plot-nya datar-datar saja ini…  
Seharusnya fanfic ini di-post waktu tanggal 1 Juli kemarin, pas di ultahnya Leeteuk, tapi berhubung modem saya lagi ngambek, jadi telat seminggu~  
Judulnya diambil dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'happiness'. Jangan tanya saya kenapa saya pilih judul itu. Saya juga gak tahu. ^^v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

_**Have a happy read~! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**P**agi ini, saat sebagian besar penghuni dorm Super Junior belum sanggup—tepatnya belum mau—membuka mata dan melepaskan pelukan pada guling mereka, ada seseorang yang telah sibuk dengan barang entah-apa-itu di kamarnya. Dia menjejalkan beberapa barang dengan gerakan terburu-buru ke dalam tas-nya yang tidak terlalu besar. Menghiraukan tempat tidurnya yang masih sangat berantakan, Leeteuk—orang tersebut—bergegas beralih ke lemari pakaiannya dengan gerakan seperti melompat. Membuka lemari tersebut dengan agak kasar dan menyambar pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya tadi malam.

Setelah dengan sangat terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya, Leeteuk segera keluar dari kamarnya setengah berlari. Namun ketika dia sadar bahwa dorm masih sangat sepi, Leeteuk memelankan hentakan langkahnya di lantai, namun tidak mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya.

Sesampainya di depan dorm, Leeteuk segera menghampiri mobil van hitam—yang dia yakini sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Belum sampai lima detik sejak Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mobil, ia sudah disambut oleh omelan dengan nada pelan.

"Jungsoo-_ah_, kau lama sekali. Kau tahu tidak, kita ini sudah hampir terlambat." ujar seorang pria yang duduk di bangku depan mobil sambil menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

"Maaf, _hyung_, aku tadi bangun kesiangan. Maaf sudah membuat _hyung _menunggu lama." Balas Leeteuk dari jok-nya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Pria tadi, yang ternyata adalah _manager_ Leeteuk, mendesah pelan. "Kalau hanya aku yang kau buat menunggu, tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya, bagaimana dengan orang-orang di lokasi nanti? Mereka 'kan tidak akan mau tahu kau bangun kesiangan atau tidak." Ujar pria itu sambil melirik Leeteuk sepintas.

"_Ne, _maaf, _hyung …,_"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Berdo'a saja semoga kita bisa sampai di lokasi tepat waktu."

Dan van hitam itu meluncur membawa Leeteuk yang sibuk berdo'a semoga tiba-tiba saja mobil yang ditumpanginya ini memiliki tombol untuk mengaktifkan turbo.

**.**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**S**edetik setelah mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan gedung pemotretan, Leeteuk segera turun dan berjalan cepat ke dalam. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada resepsionis, Leeteuk menuju lift—yang masih ada di lantai tiga teratas dari gedung tersebut. Tak sabar menunggu si lift turun, Leeteuk setengah berlari menaiki tangga darurat sampai ke lantai tiga—tempat pemotretannya.

"Nah, Leeteuk-_ssi _sudah datang! Ayo bersiap! Mulai pemotretan!" teriakan sang produser membahana segera setelah Leeteuk memasuki studio.

Mendengar itu, semua kru yang tadinya masih duduk atau mengobrol segera mengambil tempat masing-masing. Beberapa _make-up artist _segera mendatangi Leeteuk untuk memberikan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Leeteuk berjalan ke arah beberapa selebritis yang juga akan menjalankan pemotretan bersamanya. Setelah sampai pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Artis-artis yang sedang naik daun itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian perhatian mereka kembali pada _gadget_ di tangan masing-masing. Leeteuk tersenyum canggung sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di sana. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja sofa yang didudukinya menjadi terasa keras.

Setelah lima jam pemotretan—yang terasa seperti seharian bagi Leeteuk—selesai, ia segera menghampiri _manager_-nya yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

Dengan kembali menaiki van hitam tersebut, Leeteuk menuju ke lokasi syuting sebuah _variety show_ terkenal. Kali ini ia tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti tadi pagi.

**.**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**L**eeteuk dapat melihat kerumunan ELF yang membawa _banner _masing-masing saat mobilnya semakin dekat dengan lokasi syuting. Saat wajah Leeteuk terlihat, kerumunan yang didominasi warna biru itu kembali berteriak heboh. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Leeteuk melambai ke kerumunan itu, yang disambut oleh teriakan yang lebih heboh dari sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang santai, Leeteuk menghampiri beberapa member Super Junior yang juga akan menjadi bintang tamu di acara itu. Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dengan roti isi-nya—yang dijamin sehat karena asli buatan Ryeowook. Yesung hanya duduk, sibuk menatapi para kru film yang mondar-mandir di depan mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Shindong, seperti biasa, sibuk menyebarkan aura ceria lewat senyumnya.

"_Hyung~! _Sini!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka.

"_Hyung_, mau?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan sebuah roti isi kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil ketika meraih roti itu dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Oya, _hyung, _gimana tadi foto-fotonya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Itu namanya pemotretan, Hyuk. Bukan foto-foto." Shindong berkata sambil memberikan tatapan kau-_ndeso_-sekali pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku tahu, _hyung_. Tapi 'kan lebih mudah kalau nyebutnya 'foto-foto'," sungut Eunhyuk tidak terima diberi tatapan _ndeso_ oleh Shindong.

"Lagian, kita kalau pemotretan 'kan memang difoto," tambah Yesung membenarkan. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Haieh~ Susah deh ngomong sama orang awam." Shindong berkata acuh sambil mencomot salah satu roti Eunhyuk.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk dan Yesung berseru bersamaan sambil memberikan _death glare_ teraneh yang pernah ada.

Lagi, Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _dongsaeng _-nya itu. Akhirnya, pertanyaan awal Eunhyuk malah jadi terlupakan karena perdebatannya dengan Shindong.

Leeteuk melayangkan pandangannya ke arah kru yang masih sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan syuting. Tak berapa lama, Leeteuk melihat beberapa _sunbae _yang baru datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Leeteuk segera menghampiri mereka, membungkuk, dan memberi salam. Tingkahnya pun diikuti oleh ketiga makhluk yang tadinya masih sibuk debat kusir tentang pemotretan.

Setelah semua peralatan siap, syuting pun dimulai. Selama syuting, Leeteuk melakukan banyak hal yang membuat para _sunbae _bahkan kru tertawa. Ditambah lagi oleh tingkah Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang terlalu hiperaktif, dan Yesung yang—seperti biasa—aneh.

Berkali-kali Shindong dan Leeteuk membongkar rahasia-rahasia _member _yang mengundang bintang tamu lainnya tertawa. Bahkan Shindong sempat berpikir, jika nanti dia pensiun dari Super Junior, dia akan meneruskan karirnya sebagai komedian saja.

Leeteuk menghela nafas senang setelah syuting selesai. Ia—dan _dongsaeng_-nya juga—sibuk menyalami para kru sebelum meninggalkan lokasi.

**.**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**W**aktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 p.m saat Leeteuk kembali menaiki van hitamnya—bersama sang _manager _tentunya. _Member_ Super Junior yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke dorm, sedangkan Leeteuk masih memiliki satu jadwal lagi.

Sayangnya, mobil Leeteuk terjebak di tengah-tengah kemacetan sore itu. Van hitamnya benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun selain ke depan. Selain itu, di akhir bulan Juni seperti ini, temperatur semakin naik. Dan sebagai hasilnya, Leeteuk sedang meringis kegerahan. Sementara sang _manager _terlihat gusar.

"_Hyung_ sudah makan siang?" tanya Leeteuk memecah suasana tidak enak di mobil.

"Sudah. Kenapa?" si _manager _menjawab singkat dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Leeteuk berujar pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas sedikit keras.

"Aish! Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Leeteuk sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar _manager_-nya berteriak tiba-tiba—tidak keras, sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat mata Leeteuk sedikit membelalak.

"Apa orang-orang ini terbiasa hidup seperti siput? Lambat sekali! Memangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau aku disini sedang terburu-buru, hah? Dasar lamban! Cepat majukan mobilmu! Aku sudah hampir terlambat! Aku ini sedang bekerja, tau!" si _manager _kembali melanjutkan omelannya sambil memencet-mencet klakson mobil.

Mendengar omelan _manager_-nya, Leeteuk sedikit merasa tidak enak. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali menghembuskan nafas dengan agak keras. Cuaca yang panas seperti ini sama sekali tidak mendukung siapapun untuk hanya berdiam diri di mobil yang pengap.

Merasa bosan, Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke mobil-mobil di sekelilingnya. Tepat di sisi kiri van hitamnya, terdapat sebuah mobil van berwarna silver, Leeteuk melihat sepasang suami-istri—sepertinya—dengan tiga anak mereka di jok belakang.

Si suami terlihat kesal—mungkin karena macet, sedangkan si istri meraih sesuatu, botol air minum, dan diberikan pada suaminya. Dua anak kecil—yang mungkin masih seumuran anak sekolah dasar—sibuk tertawa entah karena apa. Salah satu anak perempuan—yang sepertinya adalah anak tertua—duduk di sisi jendela yang paling dekat dengan van hitam Leeteuk. Kepalanya disenderkan pada jendela mobil dengan _headphone_ menempel di telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk dan tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari dua anak kecil, yang tadinya sibuk bermain, malah menangis. Ibunya terlihat panik. Namun, sang kakak perempuan dengan sigap melepas _headphone_-nya dan memeluk anak kecil yang menangis tadi. Si ayah mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi belakang, dan mengatakan entah apa. Setelah sang ayah selesai dengan perkataannya, istrinya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan ketiga anaknya tertawa lepas.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Mungkin ia sedikit iri pada keluarga tersebut, karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bercanda saat ini. Mengatakan lelucon pada seorang _manager _ yang sedang sewot bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Dan Leeteuk tahu itu.

"Aa~ _Kwiyeowo_ …," Leeteuk bergumam pelan saat melihat si kakak perempuan ikut bermain dengan kedua adiknya. Padahal sebelumnya, wajah gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali.

Leeteuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah sedan hijau yang berada di serong kanan van hitamnya. Di dalam sedan itu, hanya ada seorang laki-laki—yang Leeteuk perkirakan sedikit lebih muda dari Kyuhyun—yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Ketika Leeteuk hampir melirik ke arah lain, orang itu tiba-tiba membanting _handphone_-nya ke jok di sampingnya. Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kemarahan, orang itu meninju _dashboard _mobil-nya. Tangannya melakukan gerakan mengipas dengan sangat kasar, mungkin dia terlalu kepanasan.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap penuh marah pada mobil-mobil di sekelilingnya, lelaki itu memilih menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyalakan DVD Player. Tak lama kemudian, mata lelaki itu terpejam, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, dan jari-jarinya mengetuk pelan _dashboard _mobil yang tadi ditinjunya.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat tingkah orang tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat sangat marah namun sesaat kemudian kembali tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya karena DVD Player?

Leeteuk kemudian melirik sekilas pada sang _manager. _Air muka pria itu masih terlihat gusar, mulutnya mengatup rapat, namun sepertinya dia berusaha untuk tenang. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Leeteuk menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi dan menutup matanya.

_**.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**S**atu jam setengah sudah Leeteuk dan van hitamnya terjebak di tengah lautan mobil—dan kendaraan lainnya. Sekarang mobil itu sudah meluncur dengan mulus ke sebuah stasiun radio dimana Leeteuk menjadi salah satu bintang tamunya.

Seperti biasa, Leeteuk masuk ke dalam gedung dan menyalami orang-orang yang ada di situ.

**.**

**.**

**W**aktu sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Leeteuk tiba di parkiran mobil. Seharusnya, jadwalnya sudah selesai sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Namun acara-nya tiba-tiba di-_delay _entah karena apa. Menunggu selama tiga jam tentunya tidak dapat membuat siapapun merasa lebih baik. Apalagi jika orang tersebut tidak beristirahat sama sekali sejak pagi, terjebak macet selama lebih dari satu jam di cuaca yang panas, dan ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang kosong.

Fakta-fakta itu membuat Leeteuk ingin se-segera mungkin masuk ke mobil, tiba di _dorm, _dan beristirahat dengan tenang di ranjang putihnya. Sedikit kebingungan karena gelap, Leeteuk akhirnya menemukan van hitamnya. Namun sang _manager _belum datang, dan walhasil, Leeteuk menunggu di luar mobil. Beruntung sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas, jika tidak, mungkin Leeteuk bisa mati kedinginan di luar karena dia tidak memakai jaket atau penghangat apapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leeteuk mencoba menelepon _manager_-nya.

Lima menit, si _manager _belum juga datang.

Sepuluh menit, Leeteuk mulai memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Lima belas menit, Leeteuk menekan-nekan perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit—entah kenapa.

Dua puluh menit, ia mulai tidak tenang. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan di tanah dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Tanpa berkata apapun, si _manager _ langsung memasuki mobil, dengan diikuti Leeteuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, si _manager _maupun Leeteuk tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya sesekali Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas dengan agak keras—untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

_**.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**L**eeteuk memasuki dorm dengan wajah kesal yang lebih didominasi karena lelah. Satu yang diinginkan Leeteuk sekarang, duduk di sofa yang empuk sambil menikmati makan malam.

Sepi.

Dorm Super Junior sudah sepi saat ini. Mungkin para _member _sudah tidur semua. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terbiasa terjaga tengah malam untuk bermain _game _sekarang sudah tidak terlihat di ruang tengah.

Leeteuk menyalakan lampu. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Leeteuk adalah ruang tengah yang—sangat—berantakan. Laptop, _headphone, _piring-piring kecil bekas kue, toples camilan yang sudah kosong, bungkus keripik singkong yang masih separuh isinya, gelas-gelas kotor, beberapa majalah mingguan, bantal, dan bahkan panci pun bercampur disitu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya ia harus menunda acara makan dan beristirahatnya dahulu. Setelah menaruh tasnya di pojok ruangan, Leeteuk mulai membersihkan ruangan yang rupanya sudah tak karuan itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Leeteuk beralih ke dapur untuk makan. Mungkin saja masih ada sisa makan malam para _member. _Namun, nihil. Di meja makan hanya ada mangkuk berisi buah-buah segar, dan seteko air putih.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas dengan sedikit keras. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Kemudian ia beranjak menyeret tas-nya yang tadi digeletakkan di lantai, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Leeteuk menaruh tasnya sembarangan di sudut kamar bernuansa putih yang rapi itu.

Eh? Rapi?

Seingatnya, tadi pagi Leeteuk belum sempat merapikan tempat tidurnya karena terburu-buru. Pandangannya pun beredar ke sekeliling kamar, dan akhirnya matanya menemukan semangkuk _jajangmyeon _di atas nakas. Di samping mangkuk itu terdapat secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan,

"_Hyung, aku tahu tadi pagi hyung belum sempat sarapan. Tadi siang juga, Eunhyuk-hyung bilang kalau hyung langsung pergi dari lokasi syuting waktu syuting-nya selesai. Pasti hyung juga gak makan siang. Hyung ini kebiasaan, selalu aja lupa makan. _

_Aku gak tahu hyung sudah makan malam apa belum. Kalo misalnya belum, aku buatin jajangmyeon. Tapi mungkin udah dingin, hyung 'kan pulangnya tengah malam terus._

_Besok-besok jangan lupa makan lagi!"_

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil setelah membaca sekilas tulisan di kertas tersebut. Setelah menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Ryeowook—yang diyakininya sebagai sang pembuat _ramyeon_, Leeteuk duduk di tempat tidurnya yang sudah jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan tadi pagi, dan menyantap _ramyeon_ yang sudah agak dingin—walaupun tidak terlalu dingin.

Leeteuk meneguk habis air di gelasnya setelah menghabiskan makan-tengah-malam-nya. Ia kemudian membaringkan badannya di kasur, yang entah kenapa menjadi jauh lebih empuk sekarang.

Belum sempat Leeteuk memejamkan mata, _handphone_-nya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dan Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya.

.

**From : Hankyungie**

_**Hyung, saengil chukkahamnida ^^ **_**Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bisa ke Korea untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung. Jadi aku hanya mengirim pesan singkat ini.**

**Aku hanya ingin **_**hyung **_**tahu, aku disini selalu mendo'akan **_**hyung **_**dan **_**member **_**yang lain. Sampaikan salamku untuk **_**member **_**yang lain. Terutama untuk Heechul.**

**Semoga panjang umur.**

.

Leeteuk tersenyum semakin lebar ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Hankyung. Isi pesannya memang sederhana, tetapi Leeteuk tahu Hankyung seperti apa. Ia mengerti kalau Hankyung memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Mengingat bahwa Hankyung mengiriminya pesan di tengah malam seperti ini, padahal dia juga pasti sedang sibuk di China sana, sudah membuat Leeteuk melebarkan senyumnya.

Belum sempat senyum manis-nya hilang, satu pesan baru masuk lagi.

.

**From : Heenim**

**Jungsoo-**_**ah**_**! Cepat cek **_**twitter**_**-mu!**

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Leeteuk segera membuka akun twitternya, dan tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika melihat banyak sekali _mention _dari ELF dan teman-teman selebritis yang lain. Semuanya sama. Berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Sama-sama mendo'akan Leeteuk untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Beberapa pesan masuk lagi, kali ini dari teman-teman se-_management_, lagi-lagi berisi sama, mendo'akan kebahagiaan Leetuk.

Ketika ia menyadari kalau di hari ini ia sudah mendapat banyak sekali do'a dari orang-orang yang bahkan—sebagian besar—Leeteuk belum pernah melihat wajahnya, Leeteuk tidak sanggup menahan air mata. Perlahan-lahan butiran bening itu menluncur jatuh diiringi oleh senyuman tulus darinya.

Seakan lupa dengan semua kelelahan dan kekesalannya seharian ini, Leeteuk berdo'a semoga semua orang yang mendo'akannya atau tidak mendo'akannya juga diberi kebahagiaan.

Air mata Leeteuk kembali jatuh ketika membaca pesan dari _manager_-nya.

.

**From : Manager-hyung**

**Jungsoo-**_**ah**_**, coba cek tasmu, aku tadi memasukkan hadiah untukmu di situ. Semoga suka. Selamat ulang tahun.**

.

Leeteuk akhirnya sadar mengapa anak perempuan—yang dilihatnya pada saat macet—tadi begitu khawatir saat adiknya menangis, padahal sebelumnya wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak peduli.

Karena walaupun seseorang tidak menunjukkan rasa sayang seperti yang kau harapkan, bukan berarti orang itu tidak menyayangimu.

Dan yang perlu Leeteuk lakukan hanyalah berusaha menikmati hidup seperti yang dilakukan oleh remaja lelaki tadi. Leeteuk hanya perlu percaya bahwa dirinya diinginkan dan disayangi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Karena hidup, terlalu pendek untuk diisi dengan amarah.

_**.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

**B**aru saja mata Leeteuk terpejam selama beberapa menit, ia sudah kembali mendengar suara ribut yang samar-samar. Matanya kembali dipasang baik-baik. Dan suara samar-samar itu lebih jelas terdengar.

"_Hyung! Hyung! _Leeteuk-_hyung _udah tidur! Ayo, cepet!" suara Ryeowook.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti Leeteuk-_hyung _malah kebangun!" suara Donghae.

Bruk. Terdengar suara seseorang menabrak sesuatu. Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Aduh!"

"Ck, Kyu! Hati-hati, dong!"

"Ya, abisnya gelap, _hyung_!"

"Makanya hati-hati!"

"Lagian kenapa kue-nya mesti bikin sendiri, sih? 'kan kue ulang tahun banyak yang jual, tinggal beli, terus dihiasin sendiri,"

"Heh, setan, protes aja, sih! Ngeribetin tauk!"

"Hish, Shindong-_hyung_ lah yang bikin ribet. Menuh-menuhin tempat aja!"

"Hssssstttt!" terdengar suara dari beberapa orang yang mencoba mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis ketika membayangkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Heh, Hyuk, balonnya mana?"

"Ada di lemari."

"Heh, bantuin dong!"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Ya bantuin niupin balon lah, Monyet!"

"Gak usah panggil 'Monyet' juga kali! Dasar Ikan!"

"Ck. Cepet sudah bantuin!"

"Ini juga udah dibantuin!"

"Kyu, kamu gak usah ikut masak kue-nya!"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa! Udah kamu bantuin Hae sama Hyuk aja."

"Bareng sama pasangan makhluk darat dan makhluk laut yang lagi berantem? Ogah!"

"Yaudah! Tidur aja sono!"

"Oke."

"YA! Kyuhyun~!"

"Hsssssttt!"

"E—eh? Maaf."

"Kalian ini ribut melulu. Entar kalo Leeteuk-_hyung _bangun, terus _surprise party-_nya belum jadi, 'kan malu!"

"Hm."

"Oh, gitu."

"HISH! Bantuin yang bener!"

"Hssssttt!"

**.**

**.**

**L**eeteuk tidak dapat menahan rasa geli-nya ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur. Mungkin malam ini Leeteuk tidak akan tidur, karena ia yakin beberapa menit lagi pasti pintu kamarnya diketuk dan akan menampilkan kue cantik yang sebenarnya gosong.

Mungkin besok Leeteuk akan bangun kesiangan seperti tadi pagi. Mungkin juga Leeteuk akan dicuekin oleh orang lain seperti tadi pagi.

Tapi yang pasti, besok ia akan tetap mendapat kasih sayang yang sama—atau bahkan lebih besar—dari orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti hari ini.

**.**

**.**

"**Just live your day as a child, and think about it as a braid, and remember that no one can steal your happiness without your permission.**

**Life is too short to live it, and it's too simple to live it."**

—**anonymous**

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ya~~! Akhirnya fic yang rencananya dijadikan _birthday fic _buat _uri Leader _jadi juga. Entah ini bisa disebut hadiah atau tidak. *senyum miris*

Umm … Anda semua bosen ya bacanya? Saya pun begitu. Hehe.

Btw, terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic ini sampai paragraf ini. Tolong tinggalkan jejak, ya …

_**Your review, good critism, and comments will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
